Paradise
by Duncan Ackley Dorchester
Summary: Grell has a picturesque time with Sebastian in the garden at the mansion... But it ends up disappointing. very short one-shot... bad description, sorry!


Kuroshitsuji fanfic PRIMUS.  
>AN: Okay… So this is the first story EVER that I've EVER shared…. Ever. Please don't judge harshly! I just wanted to make a piddly little one-shot to spend my evening… I also heard that this month is a writing month? It's also no-shave no-vember, but I can't grow facial hair… How tremendously ugly would that be. ANYWAY. Please enjoy, I didn't put too much effort in… But I'm hoping it's good enough.

Grell skipped over a few delicate flowers and twirled around, making his pink robe flow with the sudden wind. "Oh, how sweet..." he admired the flowers now in front of him and crouched down to smell their fragrance.  
>"something like you should definitely be displayed~" Grell sang, plucked the little purple flower, abruptly stood and skipped forward towards the mansion in front of him. The pink robes continued to flutter with every movement he made while the short red dress would lift in a barely noticeable way, but showed that much more of his sinfully shaped legs. "Sebby! I have something for you~" Grell plopped down next to Sebastian on the blanket they had previously lain out and handed the flower over to him.<br>"It matches you… A dark and brooding colour, but it's undeniably beautiful." Grell batted his eyes and gave a genuinely happy smile.  
>"You always had a way with words…" Sebastian muttered unconvincingly while looking at the flower as if pondering its existence. <em>Why do flowers have to be so… Flowery?<br>"_What ever is the matter darling?" Grell asked his beloved butler.  
>"absolutely nothing," Sebastian said after a moment's pause, " I simply don't know why you give something such as me a fragile little flower when you should adorn it yourself? It would show a better analogy of beauty. What, with you being so gentle."<br>Grell blushed a light pink and looked the other way, nervously running his hand through his hair that already carried an arrangement of red flowers. This day had been so picturesque for him. Sebastian invited him to a lovely picnic outside of the mansion and insisted that he wear something to accentuate his femininity. Grell quickly obliged and ran over as fast as he could… He couldn't give another thought to Will or his work, or even what the annoying little brat was doing. He had his precious Sebby all to himself.  
>"You truly look scrumptious today." Sebastian suddenly stated.<br>"wh-whot…?" Grell slurred, surprised at how the love of his life was suddenly showing affection towards him, "thank… thank you.."  
>"In fact," Sebastian paused and threw the flower over his shoulder, not caring what happened to his present, " I could practically eat you up.". Sebastian leaned in and kissed Grell's cheek, then pulled back a few centimeters for his intentions to sink into Grell's mind. Grell was turning as red as his hair in confusion and anxiety. Though he spoke of profanities, he was very fracturable. The thought of actually being kissed and kissing could send shivers down his spine, especially if the action was being done by one of the men he had a true desire for. Sebastian blew lightly on Grell's neck, making Grell form goosebumps all over his body. Sebastian continued his teasing by landing butterfly kisses up and down the red-head's neck and laying him down on the blanket beneath the both of them. Grell suddenly became extremely nervous.<br>"S-s-s-sebby!" Grell stuttered, " You don't actually intend to… to… to show such a display out here in the open, now, do you? I have no experience with-" Grell was cut off by Sebastian laying a gloved finger over Grell's surprisingly red lips.  
>"Shh… I know. I intend to make you mine… There is no one around to see, and if someone does by some unfortunate chance, we can give them a show." Sebastian leaned down and took advantage of how vulnerable the shinigami was at the moment by ravaging his mouth that was open for protest. Grell moaned and fluttered his eyes shut. He finally began to get used to his love's hands rummaging his thinly clothed body and ran his fingers through the craven-black hair in front of him. The shinigami's joy was overflowing as he felt the man on top of him slowly pull away. He kept his eyes closed and expected the butler to continue his job at some other part of his body, but nothing came. He still kept his eyes closed…<br>"Wake up, my love…" Sebastian whispered distantly.  
>"No, Sebby… I want you to keep going…"<br>"wake up…"  
>"Nooooo…."<br>"WAKE UP!"  
>Grell snapped his eyes open and found himself in his own room again, with an angry Will hovering over him.<br>"wh-..?"  
>"You've been sleeping all morning! Do you know how late it is? It's nearly nine thirty! You were supposed to have reaped that Leon kid an hour ago! Get off your bum and <em><strong>Get. To. Work!<strong>_" William, stormed off, finally finished with Grell's morning wake up call. Grell sighed and hugged himself. "Sebby… You need to make up for leaving after all of that later this evening…"

2nd A/N: um… yeah… I have no idea how this came about. I wanted to portray something nice of the both of them, but… afterwards… I noticed that that isn't particularly realistic. I can make something else that isn't realistic though! Haha!


End file.
